Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with an amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. Counter mount systems often have an air pump and a liquid pump located under the counter and an outlet nozzle located above the counter. Many systems create foam below the counter and push the foam up though a dispense tube to the outlet nozzle located at the end of a spout. Pushing foam up the dispense tube requires a significant amount of energy which drains batteries. In addition, residual foam may break down in the dispense tube and thus, the next dose of soap may contain liquid or a poor quality foam. One solution is to push liquid and air up separate tubes and mix the liquid and air near the end of the spout. U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,289, which is incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses separate air and liquid pumps feeding separate tubes to a foam at a distance nozzle. U.S. Pat. Publication 2008/02372266, which is also incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a refill unit having a combined air and liquid pump that uses separate liquid and air tubes to feed liquid and air to a foam-at-a-distance nozzle. Current foam-at-a-distance nozzles or foam generators utilize a mixing chamber to combine liquid and air and one or more screens for creating turbulence that causes the mixture to form a foam. Fluid tends to dry and build up on the openings in the screens, causing current foam-at-a distance nozzles to clog.